


Loosing You, I Couldn’t Do.

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU where the revolution hasn’t started yet, Gavin Reed has a heart, M/M, Nines is shot, No Amanda, Other, Panic Attacks, lots of blue blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Gavin breaks down on Connor when Nines is being worked on by his cousin Kamski, after being shot, and almost shutting down.





	Loosing You, I Couldn’t Do.

“Gavin.”

“Shut up. Stay quiet for a second.” Gavin griped. He had his gun drawn but in the darkness it was no good. The guy had gotten away.

“At least he didn’t fucking-”

“I’m hit.” Nines said, almost calmly.

Time seemed to slow. He turned to see the blue liquid seeping out of him at an alarming rate and immediately his hands went so numb that he dropped his weapon.

“Gavin, you couldn’t have done anything.”

“Yes I fucking- fuck! Shit! Connor! Anderson! Get the fuck to my location now and bring- my cousin. Get Kamski on the phone and in the damn car right now!” Gavin yelled into his radio. Nines chuckled, but it was garbled by the blue blood in his throat.

“What do I do? Nines?! What the fuck do I do?!” Gavin yelled.

“I can- retract the panel. You can hold the pipelines together- that carry the thirium. Like a vein.” He said calmly.

Gavin ripped Nines shirt open before he could say anything else, and dug in his pocket for his knife. He managed to grab it and open it with shaking fingers, cutting the turtle neck through.

“Ok, open it.” Gavin said, his voice trembling. The moment his chest popped open, thirium sprayed Gavin. He spit out what hit his mouth and grabbed at the pipes, holding them together. Nines was gasping. Gavin couldn’t even hear the fellow police siren over that horrible noise in his ears.

“Alright, back up.”

“No!” Gavin yelled, trying to jerk his shoulders out of their grip.

“Gavin, it’s alright.” Nines choked out. Gavin didn’t even realize what was happening as hands replaced his and he was dragged backwards. Hank. It was- fucking-

“Get off! Get the fuck off! I have to help him! I have to-” Gavin tried. Hank shushed him.

“Reed, calm down. It’s your cousin, he’s working on putting in a new tube. Right here. Just give him a second kid.” Hank said gently.

“Not a fucking kid! Get off! Fuck! I can’t- I can’t-” Gavin was starting to hyperventilate, as Connor moved to his side, and replaced Hanks hands with his own, on Gavin’s shoulders.

“Detective Reed, please, come with me.” Connor started. Gavin shoved him, but Connor didn’t budge, instead holding his arms out for him. He tried to get away by pacing, and grunting in some form of speech, but eventually charged right into his grip and let Connor hug him.

“I can’t- I can’t- he can’t die.” Gavin said quietly. Hank looked at Connor, completely stunned, but didn’t break them up.

“He won’t. It damaged an arterial pipe. That means a lot of blood. But as soon as your cousin flips the blood flow off, secures a new line, and turns it back on, he will begin to recover. We will need to replace a lot of blue blood, but he will be fine. You did the right thing.” Connor explained gently.

He moved his hand up and down Gavin’s back, and Gavin just let him, trembling in his grip, before making a choked noise.

“He can’t- he can’t-” Gavin tried, hyperventilating. Connor rubbed his back, as Gavin punched his chest.

“He can’t!”

Hank moved forward to help, but Gavin flinched at the sound of him approaching. Instead, Hank motioned to the car, and towards the gathering crowd of neighbors coming out to investigate.

“Detective Reed, we should get into the car now. Just until your cousin can fix him.” Connor said. Gavin reluctantly obeyed, looking back at Nines only once, before practically running, and sliding in the back seat of the car with Connor.

As soon as the door shut Gavin was looking around, almost like his body still wanted to pace but he couldn’t. He growled in frustration and punched the seat in front of him.

“Gavin, can I help?”

“No! You don’t understand! You don’t- you can’t- I can’t-” he panted, at a complete loss for words and getting lightheaded. He bent over, and Connor reached over to rub his back, letting him catch his breath.

“Connor, you can’t understand.”

“Yes, I can.” He sighed.

“No you can’t! Because I love him, alright?! And you don’t understand that!” Gavin screamed, breaking into tears. Outside the car, Hank swore under his breath and rushed over. He quickly got in the front seat, and turned towards them.

“Can you be quiet?!” Hank snapped.

“Oh, here comes the f-fucking cop ass, gonna take me off the force?!” Gavin choked out. He tried to malice but there was fear to his tone.

“Gavin, you need to be quiet, I’m fucking serious. Everyone out there can hear you! These cars aren’t noise proof. Do you really think this Connor, right here, doesn’t understand?!” Hank snapped, as quietly as he could.

Gavin really looked at him then. He looked as he hadn’t when they had slipped into the vehicle. There was a... slack, to Connors posture. Just a bit. His collar was crushed down a bit but he had yet to fix it. And in his eyes he saw... clarity? Such a strange clarity, that it was almost like his eyes were not robotic.

“You’re a deviant?”

“And I love Hank as such. It’s what broke me free. But we can never let them know. If the police found out they had a deviant on their team, or a cop who loved that deviant, we would both be put away, Hank for a briefing on his mental state, and I... I would be taken apart piece by piece, to analyze what went wrong, before being scrapped.” Connor said.

“So would your buddy, Reed. Nines would be done. Connor only got his own partner in Nines after hard work, and even if Nines showed no signs of deviancy, you alone, your voice, in here screaming that you love him, would kill him. We understand, kid. It’s something we have to deal with together though. So be a little quieter?” Hank said gently, getting out of the car before Gavin could argue. 

Gavin sat in silence for a moment, before taking in the information. Nines wasn’t the only deviant. Connor was... staring at him, but understanding.

“F-Fuck, did you turn Nines?” Gavin asked, wiping his eyes. Connor watched him grab a bottle from his pocket and pop a tablet out.

“I did not. He doesn’t even know.” Connor said, almost guiltily.

“Why?”

“Because if he knew, I thought it would put him in danger. I also would have been compromising myself to an android sent to accomplish a task. I suppose he thought the same, in not telling me.” Connor said. Finally, as Gavin swallowed the pill, he held his arm out. Gavin saw fear in his eyes, and slid closer, leaning against him.

“What’s wrong with you tin can?” Gavin asked, no real anger left.

“If it had been Hank I-” He broke off, at a loss.

“If he had died. I think I would have shut down, myself. Detective Reed, you are handling this much better than I would have. If we’re comparing inner emotions.” Connor said, looking out the window. Gavin chose to look, which quickened his breath once again, and had him shoving his face into Connors chest.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“May I ask what you took?”

“You can shut the fuck up and turn on the heat.” Gavin said. Connor chuckled, and Gavin blinked in surprise, even as he complied.

* * *

“He eventually worried himself to sleep Lieutenant. The rush of adrenaline wore his body out, and he also took a pill, but he wouldn’t let me see the bottle, or tell me what it was. He said specifically-” Connor started.

“I can guess.” Hank said.

“His anxiety medication.” Nines said.

“Anxiety. Reed? I thought that was just... adrenaline fueled fear. I mean, back there.” Hank said.

“Yes. He has severe anxiety, and attachment issues, on top of other things. I will tell you if I find them necessary, but as of now, I believe that’s all he would want me to share. And I use the word ‘want’ loosely.” Nines said. 

“Thank god you’re ok. I can’t imagine waking up and finding out... I mean, if it was you, Connor...” Hank trailed off.

“I’m alright Lieutenant.” Connor said quietly. Hank nodded and looked in the rear view again.

“Nines, does he usually black out like this?” Hank spoke up.

“Yes. After anxiety attacks, and sex. The medicine also helped.” Nines said. Hank breathed slowly, like he was trying not to run off the road.

“We never thought you would understand. We didn’t realize you were a deviant. Much less that you and Gavin were together. But we knew when we heard him over the radio, we knew that there was something deeper going on. And once I confided in him... he told us.” Connor said.

“Yes. I am deviant, however, not like others. I am like you, Connor. I still maintain my mission of accomplishing a task, one task at a time. My task being, to be happy, and make Gavin happy, among other, smaller things, along the way. Like, my police work.” He said calmly.

“So... are you alright? You nearly died.” Hank said. Nines sucked in a breath that Connor knew he didn’t need, and he knew Nines wasn’t as collected as he seemed.

“I’m alright.”

“You can say how you feel now. There’s no more use in hiding it.” Connor said.

“I’m fine. And I would rather not talk about it. I would however be in your debt to borrow a shirt.” He said. They dropped the conversation, as Hank pulled into their driveway.

* * *

Gavin woke on a small couch, with the lights off around him, but a tv on. He almost panicked, until he sat up, and saw three men sitting at the table to his left. Hank, Connor, and-

“Nines!” He said loudly, stumbling as he got up. He almost fell flat, when strong arms caught him, and as his dizzy gaze cleared, he looked up into familiar eyes.

“Oh my fucking god. Thank fucking God!” Gavin breathed, grabbing him in a tight hug. Nines chuckled, and put his head down on top of Gavin’s. He actually seemed to shiver a bit, holding on to Gavin just as tight. Hank just watched in stunned silence, while Connor smiled.

“Don’t you ever do that again! You let me get shot next time! You’re not fucking replaceable!” Gavin yelled, before burying his face back into Nines shirt.

“Neither are you, darling.”

“Shut up!” Gavin yelled, making Nines actually laugh. It was so surprising that even Connor seemed confused. When he pulled away, his face was beet red.

“We should go. Thanks.” Gavin said quietly. Nines shoved his shoulder, and Gavin cleared his throat.

“Thank you. For the- bringing us here. Thank you for getting help. And... thank you, tin can.” Gavin said awkwardly, pointing at Connor. He smiled and dipped his head.

“Of course. I’m guessing you never want to speak about this incident again, but if you ever need anyone to talk to-”

“Nope. Thanks toaster, but no. Goodbye.”

“Hey, come on, he’s right. We’re here. And we’re glad you and Nines are alright.” Hank said.

“Thank you! Bye!” Gavin said louder, dragging Nines to the door.

“Some things never change.” Hank whispered, making Connor chuckle.

“Fuck.” Gavin said, as soon as the door was shut.

“What’s wrong?” Nines asked.

“We don’t have a fucking car, Nines.” Gavin said, taking his hand. Gavin chuckled as he ordered a cab, and he heard Hank laughing from the window as well.


End file.
